


かぞく| Kazoku

by Khesari



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khesari/pseuds/Khesari
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba being brotherly at ungodly hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpied_Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpied_Spider/gifts).



> AKA Kaiba is very tired but he loves his brother very much

Kaiba was seated at his desk, tapping away at his laptop rhythmically. Tap, tap, tap. He could feel sleep stinging his eyes as he scrutinized over the time his laptop was displaying. ‘Tch, 3AM. Looks like another late night.’ He sighed to himself. It was Saturday, and he had pretty much locked himself in his room for more hours than he would have liked working on well…work. He inwardly cursed himself as he realized he had not made sure if Mokuba had eaten or not. On the one hand, he considered going out and making sure his brother had eaten. Chances are he had. Despite his age, he was resourceful and mature for his age. On the other hand, he felt like a bad brother and it was 3AM- a time where most normal people would be sleeping, obviously…right?

He wrinkled his face, feeling as if he could fall asleep at his computer, right now. Work was dragging on too long, far too long, and not any amount of caffeine now could save him. That was it, he saved the document and shut the laptop, heaving a sigh of relief. He didn’t bother with much else, kicking clothes on the floor to the side. Climbing into bed, it was almost heavenly to be completely in the dark. He could feel himself drifting off, eyes heavy. That was, until the sound of his door creaking snapped to his attention.

“…Nii-sama?” The voice was just barely above a whisper and in the light of the door; Kaiba could see Mokuba’s head peeking through.

Kaiba made a noise that barely registered as a response; it could have been a ‘yes’. “Can I come in?” His younger brother asks and Kaiba stifles a yawn, sitting up in bed as he turns on the light next to him.

“Are you alright?” is what he asks instinctively as he makes space on his bed for Mokuba to sit.

“Yeah, just can’t sleep. Sorry if I woke you up.” Said Mokuba, which had been an obvious lie. It was quite obvious to the younger Kaiba that his older brother had been up until ungodly hours cracking down on work. You could see it in the dark circles under Kaiba’s eyes that had been illuminated by the brightness of the lamp, or perhaps by the way Kaiba was yawning his head off every two minutes.

  
“It’s alright, something up? You look bothered.” Kaiba noted, nothing was entirely unusual about Mokuba’s appearance. His hair was disheveled as ever, his skin had a slight litter of pimples circling around his chin, he was about as Mokuba as ever. However, something just seemed…off to Kaiba, something he could not explain. Brotherly instinct.

“Nothing, I’ve just been thinking, y’know?” Mokuba said, leaning against the wall as he hugged his knees up to his chest. “What about?” Kaiba inquired as he quirked a brow.

“Oh, just..you, you know. Stuff.” And with that Kaiba pressed his lips together, unsure whether that was a good thing or not. Had he done something wrong? He had been…rather too busy lately to spend a lot of time with Mokuba. Or perhaps it was something else…although Mokuba was relatively independent, they both were- or rather, had to be. Kaiba was mentally scolding himself before Mokuba prodded him out of thought when he continued speaking.

“Just,” he gestured towards Kaiba with his hands, “you’re really strong, or stronger than people would expect. I mean you seem to lift me with ease, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you work out, or anything, y’know?”

Kaiba opened his mouth to speak, but Mokuba continued, “-and you, you just.” He gesticulated, sounding somewhere between tired yet having bundles of energy, “you’re really skinny too, but you sometimes also just lock yourself in your room or office for so long working. Sometimes I wonder if you have like…like-“ Mokuba gestured dramatically, “like- a blue- eyes- white -dragon themed gym? I mean, if you don’t that would be a really cool idea. But imagine it, the building could be shaped like the blue-eyes head and the entrance door could be the teeth. And inside we could like..a punching bag and the mitts are claws. How cool would that be? Oh! And-“

“Mokuba.” Kaiba interrupted and Mokuba looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yes, nii-sama?” He cocked his head to the side, hands falling back into his lap.

“I think that you need to go to sleep.” Kaiba laughed quietly, his brother’s ideas and enthusiasm made his exhaustion and irritation with work less apparent. Mokuba tended to have that effect.

“I’m okay, I’ll sleep later. It’s not super late.” Mokuba shrugged, and Kaiba sighed.

“It must be about...4AM, now? I think it’s late enough.”  
“…Okay, okay. Fine. Fair point.” Mokuba said before covering a yawn. “Goodnight, Nii-sama.”  
“Goodnight, Mokuba.” Kaiba said, “I hope you sleep well.”


End file.
